Teen Titans: Light & Darkness
by CruelAzuregos
Summary: This is a story of the character representing me known as Solar OMC/ SolarXRaven. AU Terra never joins Slade, Solar knows about Trigon, Trigon already has a demonic agent roaming around.


It was evening, and a lone figure flew across the plains towards the mountains on the horizon before he flew up the mountains scaring a few animals as he passed them. When he reached the summit, he saw a large metropolis in the distance with a bay feeding out into the ocean to the east and the sun slowly setting in the west and in the center of the bay was a single island.

Landing softly on the ground on top of the mountain he then sits down on a flat rock and takes off his helmet along with pressing a button on his right arm's armor piece, which caused the curved blades on the both his arms to retract into the armor. After placing his helmet on the ground he reaches into a small pouch on his belt and pulls out a scanner device and looks at it.

"Come on work you stupid piece of junk, show me where the others are already," he says as he wacks the device only for a ping to appear just near him. Before he could turn around a Temporal sword is placed against his back.

"You know it's dangerous for any of us to be near one another," the person behind him said before they lowered the sword as he turned around to face the person. "Well what little choice did I have and you certainly didn't do a good enough job to avoid me," he said to the person before they both laughed.

A short while later they both were sitting down eating some leftover food. "So Blade are the rumours that I have been hearing true," he asked Blade whom had reactivated his Temporal sword. "Yes unfortunately, I even saw Milora get killed, her Ice power didn't stop him," Blade said angrily while gripping his sword even harder, "I would have helped her if only my Quantum powers weren't hard to control."

Blade got up as his friend was still sitting down, "So I hear you are trying to keep your emotions under control right Solar," Blade asked while the sky slowly turned dark blue as the town gave way to evening, the lights coming on from the center to the outer edges and turning night into day. "Yeah unfortunately I have to if I don't keep my emotions under control it will cause unbalance with my power, but you already know that don't you Blade," Solar said only to get a smile from Blade, "How could I forget you sent me flying into a cliff when we last met."

Blade then started to walk away from Solar when suddenly a green comet passed over their heads and fell towards the city. As Solar got up off the ground his hair was blown as luminous green explosion settled in the middle of the city.

"Well looks like they will need your help," Blade said calmly to Solar as he put his Helmet back on and put his sword on his belt. Solar nodded and also put his helmet back on, "So you aren't going to come and help," Solar asked Blade who was already floating in the air "Not unless we want to get the attention of Trigon's servant." Solar looked away from Blade when Trigon's name was said, Solar still remembers the image shown by their guardian, of Trigon on a demonic planet.

Solar regains focus and looks back at Blade "I guess so, but don't say that name again," Solar says calmly to Blade who nods before flying in the opposite direction of Solar. Solar then turns towards the city and runs to the edge of the mountain he is on and jumps off and freefalls towards the ground for a while before shooting forward and flies towards the city as fast as possible.

Meanwhile at the center of the city, otherwise known as Jump City, a green haze rose from the raised crater situated in one of the city's plazas, right in front of a pizza joint. Neon green eyes opening, their glow piercing through the haze, an alien figure with orange skin and long auburn red hair slid out of the crater and to the ground.

Over her forehead and around her face she wore a M-shaped face guard that stopped around her jaws, and around her neck she wore a silver pauldron with a black broach-like object above her chest. She wore silver shoulder pads, and her arms, stomach, and thighs were covered in purplish segmented body armor. She wore a black form fitting tank top, a black skirt with a silver belt, and thigh-length boots with silver trim around her thighs. In addition to all this, she seemed to have a bulky white and black-trimmed device locked onto her forearms leaving her elbows free, the two matching cylinders held in place by a bolt between the two sides, and at the front were connected by a U-shaped hinge of dark grey metal with a red-armored bolt.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" she growled as she slid down the stone slabs. "Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" she growled in her people's language, holding her forearms at the people gathered around as they backed away, assuming the device on her arms was some sort of alien weapon, rather than a restraint. Surprised and confused a pedestrian took a picture with his camera, the flash causing the red-haired alien girl to recoil slightly before her eyes narrowed, a frenzied battle cry escaping he lips as she went on a rampage, swinging her arms around and freaking people out in general as she smashed everything in her path.

That being, _this _was the scene Solar arrived at after almost flying into a sign on top of the pizza joint. Right around the time the red-head sent a taxi flying through the air via the end of her cuffed fists, also a couple payphones, a mailbox, smashed a bench with her fists, and sent a couple lamp posts flying into nearby buildings.

"Shit, what have I gotten myself into here," Solar said to himself from above the pizza joint, slowly landing on the roof without taking his eyes off the alien girl below who was still trashing the place.

Solar then watched as the green-eyed girl seemed to struggle with her restraints, only to slump forward in defeat. A second later however she perked up, turning towards the support beam that held the nearby pizza joint's balcony aloft. With a mighty leap, the girl rushed at the pillar and smashed her cuffs against the side of it, plaster sent flying and people knocked out of their seats.

"X'hal! Yark! Mesnef!" she cursed as she swung her restraints into the support column with each curse, warping it with each swing until the pizza slice-shaped balcony broke off entirely, a few civilians left hanging off the edges for standing too close.

"Crap," Solar said as he fell off the roof and grabbed a window ledge. "Well wasn't expecting that," Solar said as he let go and hovered in the air before lowering himself to the damaged balcony and grabbed the nearest pedestrian and started pulling him back onto the platform. After doing so with the others, who then leapt to the main building in a panic, he looked over the edge of the balcony and saw that the orange-skinned alien girl was about to take a _fourth_ swing at the pillar, only for the resounding _**-cling- **_of ringing metal to run through his ears as a dual-tone grey bird-like projectile struck the girl in her right temple. Looking up from the alien girl, Solar spotted who had most likely thrown it, currently standing atop a car.

"Who are you?" the spiky-haired teen demanded, his hair swept back by hair gel. He wore tight green pants held up by a yellow segmented belt with numerous compartments and a circular black-trimmed buckle, black boots with metal tips, a red vest with green sleeves and a yellow R over a black circle, a black cape with yellow lining around his neck and shoulders, and had green gloves that stopped just short of his elbows. He wore a black and white domino mask, and was well known as the sidekick of Batman, Robin.

Of course, the spiky-haired teen's question remained unanswered as the alien girl immediately recognized him as a threat, spinning through the air before bringing her restraints down onto the ground, creating a massive fissure which the brown-haired teen felt from his balcony, which, of course, he got down from as soon as he got the chance, landing in a crouch as he watched the fight escalate.

The girl took several swings at Robin, who deftly dodged each swing. Throwing an exploding disk at her after leaping over his shoulder, the two failed to notice the presence of a grey-skinned figure in a dark blue cloak, stopping short of her ankles.

"Man, that girl must _really _be riled up about something," Solar said watching the fight, the alien girl effortlessly tossing a car into the air with her right foot before kicking it with a spin, the spiky-haired sidekick ducking to the ground as the automobile spun end over end, flying several thousand feet before it found home in the side of a building. "Why didn't more of that building get damaged from that explosion?" Solar wondered, seeing that it had barely any damage.

"Hm. Stronger than she looks," Robin spoke seeing how far the thing flew, turning around only for the alien girl to deck him across the face with the side of her restraints, sending him rolling across the ground before coming to a stop, just narrowly dodging another fist smash into the ground.

Quickly whipping out a grey pipe from his pipe, it then extended into a full bo staff, which he brought into the side of the girl's head and sent her flying into the air, her body making a dent on the car in her path. The teen whipped out his bo staff again, only for it to crumble into pieces as though it were made of glass.

'_Just what was that guy thinking using a staff against a person that can do that much damage,'_ Solar thought to himself as he watched.

Wrenching herself free from the vehicle, the orange skinned girl simply cracker her neck to the right with an audible _**-crack- **_with a smirk on her face. "Zorta," she said having hardly felt the hit at all and rushing at the with another overhead swing, only for a green mountain goat come suddenly out of nowhere and blindsided her. Then the goat transformed into a little green-skinned teen.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, Sir! How can I help-" he asked with a salute before growing wide eyed. "Wowsers. You're Robin aren't you sir?" he asked. His attire consisted of a purple jumpsuit with black sides encompassing his shoulders and arms, his jumpsuit's "pants" styled into purple shorts with the rest of his legs black, with a grey belt with a circular buckle, gloves, around his waist and on his hands. His shoes were segmented purple sneakers with black trim and grey soles. On his mask he wore a grey mask with a purple top, leaving only his green face exposed beneath his eyes, which had dark rings around them like a raccoon's, and overly-large pointed ears like an elf's.

"Well you can _start _by not calling me sir," Robin replied, Solar had resumed to hover in the sky just above the pizza place and overheard the entire thing and thought that this guy took things fartoo serious.

"Well let me just say that it's a real honour to be-" he said with stars in his eyes as he held his salute.

"Uh, Beast Boy, was it?" he said getting the teen's attention.

"Yes sir?" he asked, Robin pointing him in the general direction of the girl he'd blind sighted. The green-skinned boy's eyes widened as the alien red-head suddenly lifted an entire city bus above her head, sending it flying at the two with a mighty heave. As the two dodged, a large figure jumped into the way of the bus and caught it, his feet digging trenches across the ground before he set the vehicle down.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighbourhood?" the African-American teen shouted loudly. He was extremely tall and _extremely _muscular under a pair of black sweat pants, a black track suit that showed off his massive build, black boots, and dark grey gloves on his hands. His hood was up and the shadow cast by his cowl hid the majority of his upper face, his left eye glowing red surprisingly.

"She started it," the green-skinned kid said pointing to the alien girl as she walked towards them.

"Hraaa-AH!" she shouted as she brought her restraints down onto the street, causing a massive quake to send every car bouncing off the ground and debris to be knocked around by the sudden impact. Standing to full height, the alien girl's restraints fell away, or to be more specific, the outer layer, revealing a second set of restrains in light grey with black trim, a bolt down the sides, but this time revealing her hands, which had violet armor on the backs.

Raising her hands and clenching her fists, the girl's hands began to glow the same color as her eyes as she aimed them at the three teens, a long, dual-volley of energy bolts being launched off the ends of her fists towards the three, a large dust cloud rising before the three ran at her before splitting off to hit her front and side flanks. Swinging her arms around, she took aim at each of the three before they circled around, hiding behind a bus as the majority of her shots peppered the city for blocks, mini-explosions going off and causing untold collateral damage. The attack completed, the girl's hands began to give off steam as she slumped forward slightly, the effort having taken a lot out of her.

"Hey there!" a voice suddenly said from behind her, its owner tapping her shoulder and causing her to whirl around, wondering just how he managed to get behind her without her noticing. He was wearing a strange suit of armor, his helmet has a red visor and a both his arms had two curved blades coming down and on his shoulders were large pauldrons while on his chest was a symbol of a moon in front of a sun. His entire armor was a Black and Silver colour with a few hints of white and red lights. And the long Black cape behind him made it that he was hard to spot at night unless he was in some light.

"You mind cutting that out!" he asked as he crossed his arms, only for the alien girl to clench her fists before launching another volley of neon green bolts at the teen. Meanwhile on the other side of the bus, to the three teen's surprise, the teen suddenly blocked most of the attacks with a blue light barrier before blasting a red light energy blast at the girl knocking her into the building nearby. The blasts of red light bolts and neon green bolts flew around the street and buildings as the two opponents fought at a close distance to one-another.

"Uh, any idea who he is?" Beast Boy asked the guy standing over him as he watched the armored teen just stand there for a moment and some of the attacks hit before the girl threw a kick at him and hit him in the head causing him to crash into a car while his helmet landed next to the damaged support column. Beast Boy and the others were surprised that this kid looked like he hadn't even been hurt and wasn't even trying when it took him and the others everything they had to match her.

"No, but the kid clearly has no idea what he's getting into," Robin answered as he brought his right fist into his left hand. "Come on! Let's get him out of there. We need to stop this girl from wrecking the city, and I'm not going to lose this fight either," he said as he ran around the side of the bus, only for a massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy to suddenly rise out of the ground in front of them, screeching into the air and halting their advance before a new figure materialized from behind them, seemingly out of the shadows themselves.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer," a quiet, purple-eyed grey-skinned girl said as she walked towards them. Over her body she wore a dark dark blue cloak that went down to her ankles, a black and gold broach on the left, the cowl of her hood hiding the upper portion of her face, the only other visible part of her being her blue-clad feet. A moment later she motioned past the silhouette as it dissolved, showing that the boy from earlier was now walking over to the alien girl's prone form, her body steaming once more from the effort of the attack.

"What's that kid think he's doing?" the guy in the sweat suit asked walking forward, only for Robin to stop him.

"Wait, let's see just what he intends to do," he said, making the larger teen stop. _That guy just stood there and took all those hits. Not only that but only his helmet was taken off and that was from the girl's kick. It's a stretch, for the moment at least, but he may be a meta-human of some sort._

"Well…! That was not expected," Solar said before putting a blade near the girl's head only to tap her on the shoulder with it, causing the alien girl to look at him curiously as he just lowered his arms in front of her and retracted the blades, his stance completely relaxed leaving him almost completely defenceless if it weren't for the rest of his armor. Looking down to her handcuffs, then back up to her, a small smile graced the blonde teen's face as he calmly placed a hand on her cuffs and looked towards were the others were. Looking up and growling slightly, the alien girl was about to spring into action again, only to notice him not looking at her but the others that had attacked her.

"Hey any of you guys have a lock pick or something," Solar yelled towards the other four teens. Robin walked over reaching into his utility belt and pulled out his lock pick and smiled as the alien girl's eyes ceased to glow, revealing them to be a light green through her sclera, her irises a shade of emerald green. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he extended his right hand over the bolt linking her cuffs. "Just relax, and I'll have this thing off of you shortly," he said as he picked the lock.

The bolt on her handcuffs was unlocked and dropped to the ground. Not wasting any time, she quickly tore one gauntlet off, then the other, tossing them to the ground as though she couldn't get them off fast enough while the teen got to his feet and put the lock pick back into his utility belt.

"There, now that you're out of those things why don't you-" he said as he extended his hand to her, only for his words to be muffled as the alien girl suddenly pulled him into a kiss by his collar, her eyes closed as the brunette's widened before she suddenly pushed him away, the surprised Robin landing on his ass.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone!" the alien girl suddenly growled out in english before flying away, Robin's eyes practically having stars in them as she did so, though that went unnoticed by most of the group.

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who're you?" Beast Boy asked the others as they simply looked on shocked at all the destruction around them.

A few minutes after the initial shock of the alien girl's departure, and all the destruction all around, the group broke out of their shocked stance, the sweat suit wearing teen spoke first while Robin kept an eye on the blonde-haired teen, whom he noticed had a strange symbol on his armor's chest and the long blades that were retracted on both of his arms.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression," the African teen stated.

"I think _we _made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved. Mission accomplished. Right sir?" he asked Robin.

"Seriously. Stop calling me that," he asked flatly as he took his eyes off the blonde-haired teen. _What kind of armor is that? _he asked himself.

"Roger," Beast Boy said giving a rigid salute.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help," Robin said walking down the street.

"You're going to track down the alien?" the grey-skinned girl asked.

"I have to find out whether or not she's a threat," the spiky-haired teen said while walking past the blonde haired teen.

"Well I'm going to get going too!" the blonde haired armored teen, said calmly as he walked over and picked up his helmet and put it back on his head.

"Why?" the larger teen asked snidely.

"I have my reasons," he returned simply, causing the other teens to raise an eyebrow.

"Such as?" he asked, only to get confused when the blonde's eyes began to change from a blue colour to a silver colour, and he took off into the air before suddenly just disappearing, leaving the larger teen and Beast Boy confused about what they just saw.

"Well... Didn't see that coming," the grey-skinned girl stated, honestly not expecting the armored teen to suddenly vanish.

"Tell me about it. Did you see what he was wearing? It looked like he could fight an entire army in that armor," Beast Boy said with crossed arms.

"Maybe he built the armor. He does seem to use the armor more for protection than anything since he has that light power," the grey-skinned girl stated evenly.

"That does kinda makes sense," Beast Boy said before running off after Robin. "Hey sir, uh, I mean, Robin. Do you maybe-"

"Sorry, I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team," the Boy Wonder said flatly before walking off.

"Need a sidekick?" the green-skinned boy asked scratching the back of his head before turning around. "You guys wanna get a pizza?" he then asked the other two animatedly.

"I shouldn't..." the cloaked girl said walking away, leaving the green-skinned boy to go after the large African teen.

"Just you and me then huh? Cool. I-I haven't really had anyone to hang out with since I left the Doom Patrol," he said following him. "This is going to be fun. Can we play video game-" he was about to ask only to be interrupted when he bumped into his back as the teen stopped.

"There! Take a good long look!" he said pulling away his hood, revealing the left side of his face down to his jaw to be covered in grey metal, the top of the left side of his head, the side of his right, and the left side of his neck inset with dark and light blue mechanical parts. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright. A _cyborg_."

"Cyborg? Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0!" Beast Boy said happily looking the teen over from multiple angles.

"You're a weird little dude you know that?" he asked flatly.

"Hehe. You called me _dude_," the green teen returned with a smile. "Okay, so... see you later. Right, dude?" he said as the cyborg pulled his hood up and started walking away. A few seconds later however, a massive silhouette moved through the sky, causing Beast Boy to call out "DUUUDE!" loudly as the red and orange-trimmed ship of alien origin flew over the city towards the island in the center of the bay.

Shortly after the alien ship had shown up, a large orange-armored torch the size of the Statue of Liberty's was jettisoned onto the island in the center of Jump City Bay. After touching down, a massive hologram, so large you could see it from every point in the city, announced via giant, ugly, reptilian fish-like alien covered in dark green scales and off-gold armor, that an "escaped prisoner" was now within the city, and that should no one attempt to assist the "escapee", that the city would be left with "only minimal damage." However, if anyone attempted to assist her, the alien then said that their destruction "would be absolute."

A few seconds after the hologram faded, dozens of aliens like the fish-like one from the giant hologram began flying into the city, practically swarming it as they began to tear the place apart looking for the "escaped prisoner." Most likely, the alien girl from before was the target. Shortly afterwards, Robin said that they could team up "just this once" to find the alien girl and help her with her alien problem, after the group decided that they would help her anyway, alien threats aside. The cloaked girl had at first been reluctant to join, but was eventually talked into it by Robin.

Joining together, the cloaked girl explained that she was near after the group had watched a few of the reptilian fish-like alien's rather _questionable _searching methods if they intended to only leave "minimal damage". The cyborg of the group had pulled back his right sleeve, revealing that it followed the same design template as his head and neck, and explained that he had a built in sonic analyser. In addition, Beast Boy transformed into a blood hound before sniffing around as he dragged his snout along the alleyway ground. As the green-skinned teen caught the girl's scent, the cyborg said he'd found her heartbeat, the group running down the street towards a video rental store. So, imagine their surprise that when they get there, that they see the armored teen from before standing by a melted hole in the rental store wall, waving at them upon their arrival.

"Hey guys!" Solar stated with a smile hidden behind his helmet and a wave from beside a melted hole in the wall of the video rental store. "Our alien friend is in there, apparently she's eating everything," he elaborated as he kicked an empty popcorn cup, the four looking over his shoulder to see the alien girl stuffing her face full of all sorts of snacks from the video rental store. To be frank, her manners were atrocious, though maybe that was normal on her home planet.

"And you're not worried about the aliens?" the cloaked girl asked poignantly.

"You mean those fish faces flying around and the one on the jumbo non-existent screen? Then nope," he said crossing his arms.

"So then you know what you're getting into?" Robin asked, knowing this teen wasn't a "recognized" hero because he'd never even heard of him. People who could fly without wings or assistance, mechanical or otherwise, were far and few in-between. "By the way what's your name?"

"Twenty bucks says we'll have to attack the fish faces ship, kick their alien butts, and destroy their ship before sunrise tomorrow morning, oh and my name is Solar" the teen spoke calmly without even moving or changing stance.

"Alright, well let's get in there. She can't do this on her own," Robin said as he led the group into the store, the alien girl having dug through a few hundred dollars' worth of over-priced snacks before Beast Boy saw fit to speak up.

"Uh… Those taste better _without _the wrapper," he said, the alien girl rounding on them with balls of glowing energy in her hands, causing them to go on guard. Well, everyone except Solar, who seemed too relaxed for the Boy Wonder's tastes.

"It's alright. We're _friends _remember," Robin said trying to placate her, even though Solar was the one whom had defeated her. And even then it was only after he had retracted his blades and lowered his arms that he proved he was friendly.

"Friends? _Why_? For what purpose did you free me?" she asked as she stalked towards the group with glowing hands, the four teens backing away while Solar remained where he stood, he and the alien girl practically face to face.

"To be nice of course," Solar said extending a hand to her as though she were going to take it and shake.

"Nice...? We do not _have _this word on my planet. Closest is rutha. _Weak,_" she hissed with glowing narrow eyes.

"Well, _around _here, nice means nice, and if you want us to _keep _being nice, then you're going to tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner," the cyborg of the group said standing up to her.

"Not prisoner. I am... prize," she said as her hands and eyes ceased glowing as she adopted a saddened pose. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are..." the cloaked girl asked, trailing off as she waited for an explanation.

"Not, nice," the girl returned evenly.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if _I _have anything to say about it," Robin stated giving her a thumbs up.

"Me neither. Plus I think these fish heads need to be taught a lesson about slavery," Solar added with a grin.

"Um, don't you mean _we_?" Beast Boy asked before the side of the building exploded inward, the place being swarmed with reptilian fish-like aliens moments later. At the shout of "Seize her!'", the aliens flew forward, intent on reclaiming their prisoner.

Rushing into battle, the gathered six teens took on their own number of the fish-like aliens. The group's cyborg struck his alien with a both his fists, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and sent several flying into the air off the end of his charge, the alien girl decked a dozen or so with a super-powered punch, Robin knocked a few away with a kick and another bo staff, while the cloaked girl sent several others flying with her dark powers.

Looking over her shadows, the pale-skinned girl saw Solar _literally_ blasting the aliens that had rushed him with his light power but the energy projectiles were now a purple colour, he then suddenly formed a sword out of pure sacred energy in one hand and started spinning around cutting each of the aliens' weapons in half.

"You won't take me down so easy," he said as his eyes glowed silver before he vanished from sight and started knocking out some of the aliens that had surrounded him, while confusing the rest, before reappearing behind the remaining aliens. "Boo," he said as he watched some of the aliens run away.

"Dude! How did you do that!" Beast Boy whooped after seeing that, the alien girl flying backwards out of the video rental store and blasting several aliens with her glowing energy attacks before she was sent to the ground. As one of them got ready to shoot her with his spear, Robin quickly swung his alien around into its back and sent it flying, the alien girl smirking as the fight moved outside.

The African teen, after grappling with his and being forced to the ground, rolled out of the way before flipping and landing, only to be pelted with energy attacks. When the smoke cleared, his full form was revealed, showing that only his biceps and the majority of his face were still organic. He had semi-transparent components on his thighs, forearms, and shoulders, while the rest of his body was white and grey with black armor underneath and grey trim separating his body's components. Clearly angered by the loss of his outfit, he leapt at one of the aliens and broke its spear before throwing it into several others.

As the ones not hit continued to fire at him, Beast Boy suddenly transformed into a green-skinned pterodactyl and took to the air. As they were about to get hit, Solar suddenly blasted a strong purple energy beam towards them sending some flying into building walls, before activating his blades on his arms and blocked a few spears, before doing a low sweep with his feet knocking the aliens onto the ground. To finish the battle, the cloaked girl ripped a lamp pose out of the ground with her powers, which gave it a black aura before she used it to send a few of the aliens flying away and to the ground. Looking up in defeat, the aliens quickly flew off into the night sky, leaving the six teens to get back together after the battle had been done.

"I believe your expression is... thanks," Starfire said, sounding rough at the beginning, but endearing at the end.

"Aw man, my suit," Cyborg groaned as he tugged at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"So? You look _way _cooler without it," Beast Boy said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask," Cyborg said back at him.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" he asked turning to the cloaked girl, her and Cyborg simply shaking their heads. "Solar?" he asked turning to the teen covered in armor.

"Eh, compared to the armor I am wearing. Not really," he said while removing a broken spear that had gotten lodged into his armor's shoulder guard.

"Ah... What about my secret identity?" he asked tugging at his mask.

"_What _secret identity? You're _green_," Raven quipped flatly, the green-skinned teen searching for a response only to come up with none, he removes his mask revealing a head of short spiky hair a moment later, his ears normal-proportioned despite what his mask portrayed.

"This isn't over. Now that we've interfered-"

"Trogaar will strike harder," the alien girl interrupted. "It is only a matter of-" she said only to be interrupted by another hologram appearing in the sky above Jump City.

"**Fools! The Earth scum have been warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city… shall be des**_**troyed**_**!" **the alien the group assumed to be Trogaar stated before the hologram faded, the massive alien ship flying over the middle of the city as a massive orange-armored particle beam cannon extended, glowing brightly as it began to charge and caused people to scatter in every direction like scared rodents.

"That's a _huge _gun," Solar stated a bit shocked at the size of the weapon, while Raven only nodded in agreement since it wasn't necessary to comment any further.

"So... After trashing the street and a good video store, we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire _town_?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"Actually, I just got here tonight," Solar said, causing the group to sweat drop at that comment.

"All the fault is yours. I _commanded _you to leave me alone, but you in_sisted _upon being _nice_!" the alien girl growled at the spiky-haired teen.

"_My _fault? You blast me! Kiss me-"

"Technically they blasted each other more," Raven stated, pointing to Solar.

"Hey she didn't want to calm down," he said as he snapped a spear left by the aliens.

"But you never stopped to mention that they had a gigantic _particle _weapon!" Robin demanded as red lightning arced between him and the alien "escapee". Things soon quickly degenerated into pointless argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg, while Solar and Raven were the only ones not arguing when suddenly Solar had enough-

"ALL OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shouted with his eyes glowing red luckly unseen due to the helmet, causing them all to stare at him incredulously for the sudden outburst, Raven included a bit shocked after spotting a melted light pole behind the others, before he simply muttered. "This arguing is getting us nowhere."

"Look, it doesn't _matter_ how we got into this mess," Robin said grooming his hair. "We're in it, and we _will _get out of it. Together," he said rallying the others behind him, each nodding while Solar looked at Raven whom was still shocked at what Solar had done by accident.

"Let's go kick some alien ass!" Beast Boy yelled.

A few minutes later inside the spaceship in a hall away from the massive particle weapon, an orb of darkness suddenly rose out of the floor before parting, revealing the six teens as they stepped towards the horizontally-mounted energy condenser, orienting themselves to the ship's design so that they wouldn't walk the wrong way.

"O-o-o-o-ogh..." Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-" he said before suddenly stopping. "I mean, it's cool! Heheh," he said giving two thumbs up, though clearly forced under the grey-skinned girl's soul-piercing gaze.

"Come on the bridge must be this way," Robin said after the aliens passed, his eyes darting down both hallways and over his shoulder. "Come on, there isn't much time," he said leading the group down the hall, the alien girl and Beast Boy following him while Solar and Cyborg remained behind with Raven.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Cyborg asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in," she said flatly.

"I don't think so," Solar said sincerely coming over to her. "He's 80% percent metal," he said pointing to Cyborg. "He's green," he said pointing to Beast Boy. "She's from space," he said pointing to the red-head. "And _he's_ been trained by Batman," he said pointing to Robin.

"Yeah, you fit in just fine," Cyborg said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, as Cyborg walked back towards the others Solar leaned near Raven, "As for me my power is Photo Umbrakinetic Manipulation, which is why that light pole was melted, my dark energy melted it due to my anger," Solar said a with a small laugh, which also gave Raven a smile before the latter half of the group continued walking towards the front of the ship after their exchange. At the front, Robin scouted ahead, the alien girl stepping up to him and garnering his attention.

"I bring you, a...pology," she stated solemnly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too," Robin returned.

"And again, you are... nice," she returned. "On my planet, only my K'Norfka has shown me such... kindness."

"Well, things are different here," Robin said with a smile, the two of them sharing a rather intimate moment before-

"They found us!" Solar yelled pointing towards a trio of aliens coming towards them with spears as another trio came at them from behind, with more on the way.

"Lord Trogaar. The weapon has reached full power," a "space gecko" said in the bridge to his captain, who turned his chair around to face the soon-to-be-demolished city.

"Then begin the firing sequence," Trogaar ordered, his minions tapping incessantly at the controls, a timer in an obscure alien language slowly counting down counter-clockwise. "The Earth scum shall learn, it takes more than six juvenile _heroes_, to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar," he said placing his clawed hands on his hips as he got up from his chair. Down the ship's bow, the weapon began charging, though the door was blown out behind him a moment later, the six teens walking out of the dust cloud after fighting their way through the swarm of alien warriors.

"We're not six heroes. We're one team," Robin said as Beast Boy, Solar, and Cyborg stood at his sides, the alien girl and Raven floating in the air before they all charged at the aliens, who charged upon Trogaar's command.

Splitting up, Robin flew into a kung fu kick and decked an alien, while Cyborg used the shockwave off his double axe handle to send another two flying. Beast Boy had transformed into a kangaroo and delivered a double kangaroo kick, and the alien girl knocked out another one with a dynamic glowing-fist uppercut. Solar, charged at a few of the aliens as a Pure Sacred energy sword formed in one of his hands and a shield in his other. He slashed the aliens weapons making them look at the broken weapons before getting smashed in the face by a shield. Beast Boy, fighting another two, was caught off guard and send flying into a wall, Raven coming to his defence as an alien ran at him, blocking the attacks with a shield born of dark energy. Robin and Cyborg then began grappling with their own aliens, Solar stomping on a few of the alien's heads as his weapons disappeared and his blades activated. A few seconds into the grapple, the Boy Wonder was sent flying, the alien girl calling his name before one of the aliens rushed her. Fists glowing neon green, she began shucking energy ball as him, only for the alien to rush her and pin her to the ground with its massive hand, then lift her up before doing so again. Before he could do so again, the girl struck him in the face with a glowing fist before Cyborg rushed him and decked him as well, the two striking him another two times with great strength. However, the alien forced them back with a few powerful blows, Cyborg landing on the ground hard, and a few of the plates on his right forearm shifting out of place.

"Can you reconfigure that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked.

"I can try," he said before ducking, Solar being sent over his head and into the nearby wall by one of the alien's uppercut, while more aliens soon surrounding them, only to stop as a soft-spoken voice got their attention from behind.

"Get away from my friends," Raven then said as she helped Beast Boy up. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called out as her eyes glowed white within the cowl of her hood, the resulting explosion blowing out the cockpit's roof and cancelling the particle weapon's charge, the sudden loss of control causing the ship to crash into the bay.

Getting up a few seconds later, Trogaar walked towards Raven and Beast Boy, his claws extending as he raised his arm to strike them down. Lifting his head, Solar began charging up a Yellow energy ball, only for a blue and white-ringed beam to come off Cyborg's arm and strike the alien in the back, causing the alien leader to fall flat on his face, Solar sighing as he fired the Yellow energy ball at another alien who was trying to get up.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once," he said raising his arm, which was now configured into some kind of sonic cannon. "Booya."

After the battle had ended, the six teens found themselves on the coast of the island in the middle of Jump Bay facing the east, the sun rising in the distance. The alien torch had been left behind.

"That's quite a view," Raven said, her hood down revealing purple shoulder-length hair, angular eyebrows, and a red gemstone on her forehead. Her cloak was now hung at her shoulders, revealing a black leotard, black armlets, blue wristbands, and a pair of broaches on the backs of her gloves, while her belt was made of likewise broaches.

"Somebody outta build a house out here," Cyborg stated with crossed arms.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach," Beast Boy said tapping Raven with his elbow.

"Hmhm. You know, you're kinda funny," she said with a ghost of a smile.

"You think I'm funny? Oh-hoho. Dude, I know some jokes!" the greenette said with diamonds in his eyes, the mage quickly regretting egging him on like she did.

"Please, I look... nice?" the alien girl asked after stepping forward, revealing an outfit change. Most of her armor had been cast off except for that around her neck and forearms, revealing a fair deal more skin. Her tank top and boots which were silver-trimmed were now purple, and on her right bicep she wore a silver arm band. The M-shaped crest on her forehead was also gone, revealing a pair of small eyebrows that matched her hair, overall really bringing out her eyes and giving her an exotic look.

"I... still don't know your name," Robin stated after taking in the girl's appearance.

"In your language, it would be Star Fire," she said walking towards them.

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said with a smile.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission. To remain here, where the people are most... strange, but also most... kind," Starfire said warmly.

"You don't need our permission," Raven said kindly.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin said.

"Looks like we could _all_ use some new friends," Cyborg added.

"Besides, we kinda made a good team," Beast Boy stated with a smile.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these," he said holding out a trio of circular yellow walkie-talkies, black trim along the bottom, side button, and a black antennae with a red button on the side.

"Made them outta my own circuits," the now-dubbed Cyborg said with crossed arms.

"Hey wait, where's Solar?" Beast Boy then asked, the others noticing the absence of their sixth member as well. "I was surehe'd be staying with us," he said looking around.

"He is still here!" Raven said calmly pointing towards some footprints that lead to the shore, they follow the footprints down to the shore and see them end near the water before a small rock bounces across the water getting their attention. "Cyborg you can see thermal right," Raven asks as the others scanned the area for where the rock came from.

"Yeah…why do you want to know," Cyborg asked confused before Raven pointed at the last of the footprints. "Oh…" Cyborg says a bit surprised and activates the thermal vision in his robotic eye which shows Solar standing at the spot where the footprints ended at.

"Hey Solar you ok man" Cyborg says getting Solar's attention and he makes himself visible to the rest of the group.

"Sorry about that just was thinking about something," He says as he approaches the other group and a shocked Beast Boy.

"Dude you can go invisible!" Beast Boy says excited

"umm…yeah you already saw me creating energy bolts out of light and I did the same thing at the video store!" Solar says calmly while taking his helmet off his head.

"Uh... I'd say once we get a place sorted out we learn more about each other's abilities," Robin said, concerned about what other abilities Solar had.

"I agree," Raven added, with a small smile on her face due to Solar trusting her with what his power was.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or DC Comics. Solar is an OC created by me for use in this story.**

**Author's Notes: For people who are wandering what armor Solar is wearing there will be a link of what he looks like in my profile.**


End file.
